A Lovely Pirate Pair  Part I: Deau
by Kaizoku-sensei
Summary: Takes place after the fight with Judge Bergan.  This is only part one, so look forward hopefully to more stories.  [BalthierOC]


**Vaan**

We had done it. Judge Bergan was defeated, and the refugees who dwelled on Mount Bur-Omisace had been avenged. Unfortunately, one of our comrades wasn't looking so well.

Balthier lay on the floor inside the temple, not too far from where the Judge had fallen. He struggled to get on his feet, falling back with each attempt. On his ornately patterned shirt, blood stains were visible.

The instance she realized what was happening, Fran hastened to his side. Taking his arm in hers, she pulled him to his feet. Once standing, Balthier smiled. "Really, Fran," he said, trying his hardest to maintain composure, "you needn't help me up." And with that, he collapsed.

Each of us let out a collective gasp. "Is he...dead?" Penelo wondered aloud.

"He will be soon if we do not find him medical attention," Basch replied. I couldn't help but notice Fran when he said this. For once, the usually frigid expression on her face changed to a look of concern. It's rare to see her show any emotion, so we knew it must be bad if she looked _this_ worried. However, before any of us could act, a figure bounded from the shadows. Whoever it was dashed across the room, picking up Balthier and carrying him off to who-knows-where.

We stared in silence as the person disappeared from sight. Finally, Lady Ashe asked, "Who was _that_?"

**Balthier**

When I awoke, I couldn't see a thing. Lying still for a moment, I allowed for my eyes to adjust to the dim lighting. Soon, I could make out that I was inside a tent of some kind. I tried to sit up, but pain overtook me, and I let out a shout as I fell back.

Immediately, a young woman bolted inside the tent and quickly knelt beside me. From the dim light of the lantern she was carrying, I saw that her hair was plain brown and her skin remained fair, despite the fact that she was probably outside a lot. And her eyes were the color of sapphires.

She sat down her lantern and sighted. "I leave you alone for two minutes, and that's when you decide to wake up. Look! You've reopened your wounds!"

It was at this point that I realized my shirt had been removed. One quick moment of panic was followed by the woman laughing, "It should go without saying that in order to treat you, I had to remove your shirt. My assistant is fixing it up for you. After all, there were quite a few blood stains on it."

Reaching behind her, she grabbed a box, presumably full of medical supplies. She quickly set to work sewing up my wounds. "I was in the middle of tending to you, when Misha, my assistant, called for me. It was foolish of me to leave you alone, but what's done is done."

For a few minutes, not a word passed between us. When I could stand the awk-wardness no more, I spoke, "You haven't yet told me your name."

"Oh! Forgive me. My name is...well, I don't go by my real name. You may call me Kaizoku," she said with a nod.

"'Pirate?' That's ironic, because I _am_ a pirate. A sky pirate at that. Balthier's the name."

She chuckled. "Well, I should think we'll get along just fine. My mother used to tell me stories when I was a girl about the adventures of pirates who sailed the seas and flew across the skies. So, you see, I've always been fascinated."

Finally finished, Kaizoku stood up and stated, "I'll be right back. Are you by any chance hungry?"

"Yes, Miss Kaizoku. I'm starved!" I proclaimed.

So, Kaizoku left the tent. As she walked away, I could hear her singing, "It's happening all the time when I open my eyes. I'm still taken by suprise..." _What a beautiful voice_, I thougth.

**Kaizoku**

On the way over to the community soup pot, I couldn't help but blush as I thought of Balthier. I began mumbling to myself, "He sure is handsome. And that fight with his friends between them and the Judge was amazing!"

A few weary souls remained outside. Those who were seemed to be busy, darting back and forth between tents. I suppose they were tending to those who were hurt during the day's raid. Most who were still alive were not seriously injured, and the dead had already been moved. A somber mood filled the air, but I couldn't help but keep singing.

As I approached the soup pot, an older lady who was standing there, dishing out food, greeted me warmly. "Well, hello there, Kaizoku! Come for supper, have you? Most everyone else has already eaten, and will probably be off to bed soon."

"Yes, and I need an extra bowl. I'm taking care of a badly injured man," I told her.

"Ah yes, I saw you carrying him from the temple. Looked pretty banged up, he did. Was he fighting the Imperials?"

"Indeed. He along with with a few other brave souls. All the others came out, for the most part, unscathed. When I saw the man collapse to the floor, I couldn't help but take him back with me."

The older woman smiled. "Kaizoku, you've got such a kind heart. You're always willing to lend a helping hand. You're going to make a fine wife one day."

My face felt hot as I heard her say those words. She handed me the bowls of soup, and I said, "Well, I'd better be going. See ya!" And with that, I took off.

**Balthier**

It wasn't long before Kaizoku was back, holding two bowls in her hand. Giving one to me, she commanded, "Eat!"

I took the bowl from her hand and stared at its contents. It was full of odds and ends ingredients, and I was hesitant to eat it. But, upon tasting it, I quickly drank it all down. "You must have been really hungry," Kaizoku commented. "Anyway, so tell me--why were you here in the first place? I mean, this isn't exactly the most exciting place to be."

Before speaking, I thought for a moment. Then, I proceeded, "Why we originally came here is complicated, but we were a good distance away when we saw the smoke coming from the mountain, so we hurried as quickly as possible. You can guess what happened after that."

"I see. Well, the Imperials did attack without warning. Had we even the slightest bit of notice, we probably could have defended ourselves a little better. I must say, our village is thankful that you and your friends came and fought the Judge."

As she was finishing her supper, I asked, "So, how did you manage to avoid injury?"

"Well, as soon as we saw the airships coming, one of the elders came by and had me hide. If it had been up to me, I would have fought. But I couldn't exactly disobey the elders, so I did as he commanded me to."

I started to say something, but instead, I yawned. "You should get some sleep," Kaizoku whispered. She picked up a blanket and spread it over me. The last thing I heard was her singing, "I shall never grow up. Make believe is much too fun. Can we go far away to the Humming Meadow..."

Upon opening my eyes, I was disappointed to find that it was still dark outside. It was nice, however, to realize that the pain of my injuries had dulled. Glancing around the tent, I found a figure laying at the foot of where I was sleeping, presumably Kaizoku. Her lantern had already gone out, so the only light was that of the moon streaming through the gap between the flaps of the tent.

And whilst looking in that direction, a tiny figure popped its head inside. "Kaizoku? Are you in here, kupo?" she said. She walked over to Kaizoku and shook her awake. "Kupo, do you need a break, because I'll watch him for awhile."

Looking up, Kaizoku mumbled, "Hmm? Oh, hello Misha." _Misha's her assistant's name, right?_ I thought. _So her assistant's...a moogle? _"You needn't worry about me, Misha. I'll be alright..." Then, she let her head fall down and went back to sleep.

Misha's tiny body wandered over beside me and said, "I know _you're_ awake, kupo. So, Kaizoku's being stubborn again, but I guess since she's in here, I'll go back to bed."

"Might I ask why I someone needs to watch over me?" I questioned.

"Well, kupo, in case you need anything in the middle of the night. If your wounds were to reopen again, and no one was in here, that could prove disastrous to your health. One can never be too careful." After she said this, she left the tent, leaving alone with my sleeping caretaker. I couldn't help but smile as I watched her sleep.

**Kaizoku**

The first thing to say 'good morning' to me was the dirt in my face. I jerked my head off the ground and coughed. "Well, look who's finally awake! I was worried I had kept you up all night," a voice proclaimed. Trying to locate the voice, I swung my head in hte direction where it came from. There, leaning over me, was Balthier.

Panicked, I sat up and repeated over and over, "Oh, I'm so sorry! I shouldn't have slept so long! Are you alright? Do you need anything? Is there any pain?"

It was apparent that he found my antics amusing, for he placed one hand on my shoulder and laughed, "Please, calm down. Everything's fine, and I feel much better this morning. And how are you, miss? How do you feel on this wonderful morning?"

As my level of excitement fell, I replied, "Oh, I'm tired, but I'm just fine." I stood up and paced back and forth for a minute, trying to remember what needed to be done that day.

At that moment, Misha fell through the tent flaps and said, "Kupo, would you like for me to tend to him today and let you sleep? I know you didn't rest much last night."

I smiled and picked up my tiny moogle friend. "No, Misha, but that does remind me. I'd better wrap up his wounds again. Some of them probably came undone during the night."

"Yes, kupo, that might be important. Now, would you please up me down?" Misha doesn't like being held, but she's just so cute, I can't resist. So I aquiested and put her back on the ground. She started to leave, but stopped and told me, "Oh! I almost forgot. I'm done with his shirt. I'll bring it by in a second, kupo."

"Thank you, Misha!" I exclaimed as she went back outside.

**Balthier**

_A few days later, evening..._

The entire village was gathered around a central campfire. Everyone took turns sharing stories, singing songs, and generally entertaining one another. Laughter filled the air, and there was nary a soul who wasn't smiling.

To my left sat Kaizoku, who had Misha sitting on her lap. Both of them seemed to laugh the loudest, and they always had something to add to the "festivities." I found myself stealing glances at Kaizoku frequently during the evening.

During one particular lull in the conversation, an elderly woman shouted, "Kaizoku, why don't you sing us a song?"

My friend's face went red, and she replied, "Oh, I don't know. What shall I sing?"

Misha jumped from her lap and spoke up, "What about that song you are always humming, kupo?"

Standing up, Kaizoku agreed, "Well, alright." And so, once the villagers fell silent, she began to sing:

_It's happening all the time_

_When I open my eyes_

_I'm still taken by suprise_

_I hold sunlight and swallow fireflies_

_And it makes me want to cry_

"_I love you"_

_I shall never grow up_

_Make believe is much too fun_

_Can we go far away to the Humming Meadow?_

_We were walking there_

_And I had tangles in my hair_

_But you make me feel so pretty_

_You have shining eyes_

_Just like the forest lights_

_And it makes me want to cry_

"_I love you"_

_I shall never grow up_

_Make believe is much too fun_

_Can we go far away to the Humming Meadow?_

_This place is so lovely_

_It kind of makes me very happy_

_Let's go far away to the Humming Meadow..._

While she sang the song, Misha leaned towards me and whispered, "This song happens to be one of Kaizoku's favorites. In fact, she sings it only when she's really happy. Lately, kupo, I've noticed her singing it often."

Whatever she was hinting at escaped me at the time. However, I had little time to dwell on it, because, once the song ended, each person applauded. I smiled at her as she sat back down next to me. "You sang beautifully," I whispered.

Smiling back, Kaizoku replied, "Thank you very much."

And then, come along to ruin our good spirits, two men approached the circle--one a hume, the other a seeq. The seeq's voice bellowed, "We're bounty hunters, looking for a sky pirate. Is there anyone here by the name of Balthier?"

**Kaizoku**

Frowning, I stood up and approached the two men. "He may be here, and, then again, he may not," I taunted.

"Oh, we know he's here," the hume replied. "We have our...sources. But that matters not. If he's here, let him go quietly and none of you will be harmed."

_If you knew he was here, then why did you need to ask?_ I wondered. Moving as fast as possible, I rushed at the seeq and drew his sword. Raising it as if to fight, I seethed, "You'll not have him!"

"Come on now, girlie. What's he to you? All he is is a ruthless pirate who would sooner steal from you than say hello."

Murmurs were to be heard from behind me. I knew that not many had ever seen me fight, and I'm sure that's exactly what some were itching for. "You're wrong!" I shouted. "If that's all you have to say about Balthier, you obviously don't know him."

**Balthier**

"Wow," Misha mumbled, "I've never seen Kaizoku so angry. She must reallly care about you, kupo."

"But how can that be? We've only known each other for about a week," I replied.

"Simple. One, you helped fight the Judge. If you were any sort of 'bad person,' you wouldn't have helped out our sorry village. Two, Kaizoku makes friends quickly anyway. Three, you've been in her care, kupo. She'd defend any one of her patients to the death."

My eyes returned to the scene that unfolded. The hume, who'd obviously had enough, drew his own sword and proclaimed, "Missy, if you don't hand over that sorry sky pirate, I'll kill you where you stand."

"Hmm..." Kaizoku toyed, "I guess that means you're going to kill me. Unless of course, you die at my hands."

Enranged, the hume lunged at Kaizoku, who easily blocked his attack with her sword. While he kept throwing insults at her, she kept his eyes locked on him. The only other sounds to be heard were those of the clanging metal of the swords.

After only a few minutes of fighting, Kaizoku knocked the sword from the hume's hand. It flew through the air, out of sight, and she kicked the man to the ground. "Please," he begged, "don't kill me!"

"I'm afraid I can't do that. After all, I don't want you showing your ugly face around here again," she spoke, glaring at him. Without another word, she slashed the hume through the stomach. He cried out in pain as he stared at the blood pouring from his wound. It wasn't long before he lay lifeless on the ground.

When the attention of all turned back to the seeq, he was scrambling towards the sword that had fallen to the ground. Kaizoku did not hesitate to rush at him with the utmost speed and snatch him off the dirt in one swift motion.

Their eyes met, and the seeq whimpered. Opening her mouth to say something, Kaizoku stopped, thought for a moment, and finally muttered, "You're not even worth the words of chaistening." Her sword plunged through his heart, and she threw him back to the ground.

Silence hung in the air, thick as fog, as Kaizoku made her way back to the group. She stood for a mere moment before allowing her eyes to shut and falling down. Not even thinking, I ran to catch her before she hit the ground. She reopened her eyes, caught my glance, and smiled.

**Kaizoku**

_The next day..._

In front of my tent stood Balthier and I. The sun was at the end of the sky, about to drop out of sight. "It's about time I go find my friends," he muttered.

It was strange. I had known him for only a few days, but hearing that he must go saddened me. Even stranger was the urge to cry. "Well," I began, "I shall miss you. Promise to come back and visit?"

For a moment, he seemed to be considering something. Then, he whispered, "No...I shall come back to take you with me. You can be a sky pirate and sail the skies with me."

I quickly became excited. "You'd really do that? Could Misha come, too?"

"Of course. Though, I can't say how long it will take for me to come back, but promise me that you'll wait."

And, as the sun fell from sight, I replied softly, leaning towards him, "I will."

He ran a hand through my hair and down my cheek, and I found myself blushing. "Well then, I'll see you again. Goodbye, Kaizoku."

Before I could say anything else, he took off. I watched as he ran down the path heading away from the mountain. Before he left my vision, I began to sing, "You have shining eyes, just like the forest lights, and it makes me want to cry, 'I love you!'"

**Vaan**

_A couple of hours later..._

None of us wanted to leave without Balthier. It wouldn't seem right. However, we also didn't know where to find him, so we waited by the anchor of the _Strahl_, in the freezing cold near the top of the mountain.

Fran was still worried. After all, her partner had been missing. The rest of us sat in silence, waiting for his return. "When's Balthier coming back?" asked Penelo, ending the silence streak.

"Right now!" came the reply from behind us. Everyone whirled around to find Balthier standing there, as if he had never been hurt.

"You're back!" shouted Lady Ashe, jumping to her feet. Most of us ran towards him and nearly hugged him from joy.

Basch inquired, "So, where have you been?"

"Hmm...nowhere," was all Balthier would say.

And, even though I was glad to have him back, I couldn't help but wonder where he had been. Would I ever find out? I hoped so.


End file.
